winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fleur123/Trendix Book Translation Part 1
Translation, French to English, by Fleur123 for non-profitable, encyclopedic archiving, purpose only, used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US law. Winx Fairy Couture - Bloom il Mio Sogno di Moda. Rainbow, Winx Club™ © Copyright 2012 - 2016, APE Junior editor. All rights reserved. __TOC__ The french text I translated is from a translation done by a fan from the original Italian. I checked what I could from the original Italian book in videos, but not all pages were available. Notes are in brackets. ---- ---- Chapter 1: An unexpected Journey a shirt. It was very hot in Gardenia that afternoon. The sun darted its rays on the big glass window of the Winx's loft, directly on the computer's screen where Bloom was drawing. "Today we do not not breathe!" She remarked, making a knot in her white tank top. Even the black cat, with embroidered sequin on, seemed to make a face of disgust. "Girls, I have what you need! A delicious herbal tea with mint, lemon and ginger. is icy and refreshing!" announced Flora, wearing her turquoise silk mini dress with floral print. In her hand she had two glasses filled with a greenish liquid in which tinkled large ice cubes. Bloom glanced apologetically at Stella, abandoned the couch wearing her pink shorts, a crochet top, and the latest issue of the trendiest magazine of the moment: 'Fashion in the Air.' It was a good moment for a beneficial herbal tea. the magazine name was already in English. "Thanks Flora. This is exactly what we wanted," answered Bloom, glancing slightly at Stella and inviting her to take their friend's glass. Suddenly, Stella's eyes hit a page of the magazine. "I will tell you what I want now: to carry this magnificent bikini and stretch myself at the edge of a pool... with plenty of bubbles!" "And a good glass of my delicious tea!" added Flora. "Here, perhaps with a mango juice and the fruits of passion," replied Stella. "But I will content myself very well with your tea, with this outfit I'm wearing. It's simply divine!" "It's the return of the checkered fashion?" Flora informing herself, giving a slight glance at the image of the model in a bathing suit. "Checkered squares and dots, my favorite!" answered Stella, enthusiastically." Look those wonderful fuchsia points... And more, its double-faced, as if its two bath suits in one!" double face and double side are different techniques. a floral shirt. "I prefer the flowery patterns," said Flora, doing a pirouette twirl to extend inflate the skirt of her mini dress. "But I admit that checkered squares patterns are cheerful as well." "The flower patterns will return to fashion next year," replied Stella, decidedly. "A lot of yellow flowers..." Bloom and Flora smiled. Stella knew practically all, when she speaks about fashion. At that instant somebody knocked on the door. Bloom went to open it and turned herself in front of Vanessa flushed face. "Morning, treasure. It is hot today..." "Mom! How are you?" Bloom greeted her. "Come in! Flora had just prepared one of her refreshing herbal teas." "That is wonderful!" answered Vanessa, taking a big sip."It's just what I wanted." "Why are you out with such weather?" asked Bloom. "Is that, there is something which I must speak to you. Something very delicate." Bloom made her sit near Stella and all looked to listen. "Earlier I received a call from my friend Amanda," said Vanessa that turned to look at Bloom. "It seems to me that you have already met them once, when you were very little..." Then she also turned to look at the others, and explained: "She is a dear friend and she is very worried as her daughter Scarlett was chosen as the model of an agency of New York." "What crazy news!" exclaimed Stella. "New York, the runways, high couture... I would love so much to be in her place!" Then, calming her enthusiasm, she asked: "And with such chance for her, why Amanda is worried?" "You see, Scarlett is very young and she have never left to a single place alone," explained Vanessa to the friends. "And New York is a big city," observed Flora thoughtfully. "Well sure, plenty of the fashionable people, of super fashion magazines, of stylists that make the trends... " added Stella with irony. "And it is also filled with dangers," objected Bloom with worries. "Oh, if I beg of you Bloom. Don't play the killjoy. Suffice to restrain a little prudent and the entertainment is gar-an-teed ," articulated Stella. "The fact is that Scarlett is simply not ready at all, according to Amanda, to travel all alone. In fact, it would be most assured if anyone could monitor her during her stay. At least at the beginning..." tried saying Vanessa. "You are asking me to go to New York to monitor Scarlett?" asked Bloom. Vanessa nodded. "Eh well, its clear that for a mission likewise important you will need of aid, of company, of assistance, of reassurance... In short, you will not leave me at home, isn't it right?" informed Stella, suddenly, enthusiastically at the idea of such a trip. "I do not know, truthfully, if I can go..." answered Bloom uncertain. "I beg of you, treasure. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't so important," insisted Vanessa. "Come on, Bloom, you can not refuse," added Stella, with her imagination already trying her sandals, clogs and open-toed shoes, running through clothing rays of any every texture and color, that combine with any of the delicious jewelry clutch bags which filled the pages of her favorite magazines... "Stella? Stella? Come back to us" appealed Flora. "Have you understood what answered Bloom? She accepted! We're going to New York." Statue of Liberty. "Hooray! Hooray! This will be unforgettable vocations!" answered Stella then. "Those will not be vocations because we are going for a very specific reason, and furthermore..." "Okay, Bloom, it's okay. But at the moment I will pack my suitcase," Stella cut in. "All of sudden now?" questioned Flora, surprised. "Yes, I start mentally, obviously. Just to not forget the fundamentals things." Bloom and Flora smiled. Perhaps Stella was right. New York awaited them. But firstly, they should elaborate a plan to access reach the runway! Two full pages with a Winx in each. (I could not find this image following wikia standards, so I have not uploaded it.) Chapter 2: Codename: Starchic Vanessa had barely just left, when Tecna, Aisha and Musa entered the loft. "Running today was very tiresome, but I found it an excellent training session," started Aisha, controlling the data on her Winx Watch. "Now I absolutely need a good shower!" "I can't understand how you can do sports with this heat," have said Tecna. "And more, running under a strong heat is bad for the health." "My health it is in perfect health!" answered Aisha that winked at her. "Hello girls!" said Musa to the others, before taking off the headphones of her ears. "I'm happy that you're all here," said Bloom. "We got a new mission." Suddenly all of them directed their ears her. "What kind of mission? Has anything dangerous arrived?" said Musa wanting to know. "Sit down and and I will recount to you all," answered Boom. Then, she spoke of Vanessa's visit and her request of aid to assure that nothing bad will reach the daughter of her friend Amanda, during her first experience of work in New York. "You all understand what shameless luck she has?!" exclaimed Stella. "Modeling in New York!" Bloom smiled of so much enthusiasm and concluded: "Vanessa asked me to go, but first we need to find a way to enter the fashion show runway." "I believe it is not that simple," observed Flora. "Even more for us that do not work with fashion." "We need to ponder for a solution," said Aisha to her friends. "But of course!" exclaimed Stella to them. "I will contact Peter Bennett!" "Who is Peter Bennett?" asked Bloom. "He is an important fashion journalist and he is also one of my friends. I will ask him to get find the tickets for the runway." But the Winx remained perplexed. "You do not believe that it will be very credible that, out of the blue, you will ask him six invitations for the runway in New York?" asked Bloom. [Note: De but en blanc (lit: "of point in blank") is the same as the English expression "out of the blue."] "The journalists are constant researchers of news and scoops. Peter may suspect and perhaps do any research about us." "Aisha is right," added Musa. "We must need a very strong reason excuse." "And a cover," added Tecna. The silence settled in the room. The Winx struggled to find a brilliant idea. "Well of course! Why haven't I thought about this?" exclaimed Stella to all. "I will introduce myself to Peter as a fashion blogger!" "But you are not a fashion blogger," observed Bloom. "Not yet." "Without any doubt you know all that is to know about the subject," said Flora smiling. "But a blog must be built and set online," intervened Aisha. "I have already though about it. I know how to do it," replied Tecna, decidedly. Stella ran throwing her arms around her neck: "You are fantastic!" she exclaimed to her. "Girls, keep in mind that a respectable blog must have its users, the followers that comment and read the posts," remarked Aisha with the meticulousness that characterizes her. "Er well, we will inscribe ourselves and we will pass the word to all our friends," answered Stella. "You will see that at any day it will be the fashion blog most frequented of all." "Very well. Now let's work. The runway starts at any week." Said Bloom, consulting her smartphone. Tecna settled in front of the computer. Behind her, Stella suggested the contents subjects, Flora done advises about the graphic aspects, Aisha highlighting corrections to be made, Bloom thought about how to improve the general structure and Musa chose a track for the page's background music. With the perfect team work, passing solely any few hours the blog was ready. "It is missing its name, that will also work as the web address," said Tecna that, exhausted, collapsed in a seat. "What you all think of 'Starchic'? Could also be my blogger name," proposed Stella. 'Starchic' was already in English in the original Italian text. "It like it," said Musa. The others gave equal agreement. "Well. Now we are finished!" exclaimed Tecna, pressing the sending button. A moment later, the blog site was online. Stella applauded strongly. "It's magnificent!" "Now we must subscriber ourselves and post the comments," added Bloom. They looked at each other in agreement and began, each in their own devices, created observation to Stella articles. The adventure just started! Chapter 3: New York, we arrive! Any day later, Stella was on cloud nine. She was hops and trills in the room, wearing a pink tulle miniskirt, a white T-shirt with a sequin star on her chest, at her feet, a pair of very pink sandals, spartan style. She resembled a ballerina. [Note: septième ciel ("on the seventh's sky") the expression is like "cloud nine" in English.] "We have the invitations, girls! I still can't believe it." "Excellent! You have shown yourself very talented," congratulated her with Bloom. "Yes, Peter was very happy of having us at the fashion show runway, above all when I spoke to him about my blog." "Fantastic!" said Flora. "Now it last to us to make our packs!" Stella suddenly became serious and lowered her eyes. "But here, there it is still a little problem," she said. "Which?" asked Tecna. "Peter couldn't give us more than three invitations," explained Stella, disappointed. "Apparently, there are not enough places. You know, the runways of New York are very famous..." The girls looked each other, an aspect of defeat. "What a pity," commented Flora, disappointed, after a moment. "It means we will need to decide who will go and who will stay at home," said Bloom. "You should go without a doubt. You have promised to Vanessa," observed Stella. "And you as well, Stella," said Flora. "You are the blogger." "Well, in fact I have taken since a long time ago a place for a concert which I must attend and is just by any day soon," declared Musa. "Me too, I can stay here. With it I benefit of the occasion to trained myself. In November, precisely in New York, there will be a very important marathon and I want to try being ready to face this event's test!" "In this case its only lasting you two, Tecna and Flora," said Stella. "I give you my place willingly, Flora. I have done research about New York and I'm sure that its Botanical Garden is one of the pretties in the world. I'm certain that you will be very happy to see it." Flora's eyes replenished of a light like two emerald in the sun. "Well, yes, would be truthfully wonderful, but..." "Go-on, Fora," Tecna urged to her once more. "Thanks, Tecna! You are truthfully a fantastic friend!" said Flora, radiantly. "Good," concluded Bloom. "Now its decided. Will part the three of us: Stella, Flora and me." Then Tecna, Aisha and Musa left their friends to their preparations. long boots. Bloom, in her room, looking at the closet, perplexed, she asked herself what she was ought to carry. She didn't had the slightly idea of what should have the wardrobe of a trendy Winx going for the runways of New York. At that instant Stella arrived. "What you think of my travel outfit set?" she asked to her, and making a pose to be admired. She wore a short of black ecologic leather, a white shirt with stand-up collar, above it a little jacket matching the shorts. To conclude, she wore in her feet black boots without thin high heels and reaching above her knees height. [Note: the "stand-up collar" was in Italian "collo alla coreana" (Korean collar) while in french was "col mandarin" (Mandarin collar). I opted for no country specification and used instead the official short definition of shape/form from both collars.] 2: in Italian it was also specifying the jacket being "little" and the heels that where not "thin." Those where not in the french text. "Wow!" exclaimed Bloom. "Seems fantastic to me! I would add it, however-" and she took from the closet a black ecological small haversack of pony hair leather. most pony-hair items are actually from cows instead, with procedures to make it shiny like how pony fur can look. [Curiosity 2: you can search for "tascapane di cavallino" to see how it would look the bag she gave to Stella, otherwise you might only see My Little Pony's bags everywhere.] "Very well found. Thanks!" "And me, I will add this-" said Flora that instant entering the room with a series of collars in hand. She took one with enameled black and white flowers and placed it around Stella's neck. "Thank you girls! Now I'm truthfully perfect!" exclaimed to them while admiring herself in the mirror. Then she helped her friends to choice the outfits to carry, all strictly of the same theme: ecologic leather. To Bloom a leather cigarette trouser, long chiffon tank top with leather inserted and a thin little belt at the waist, all of it of a delicate powder pink [It: rosa cipria]. Pink and black 'open toe' shoes, with stiletto high heels. A black mini handbag with a chain strap and necklace with ten rows of gray pearls. 'open toe' was in already English in the Italian text I kept it instead of using 'peep toe.' [Curiosity: pantalon is trouser in French, yet, pantaloons is a type of trouser. Likewise, scarpe is shoes in Italian, while 'scarpin' is a type of shoes.] ballet flats. To Flora, instead: mini skirt of green shiny leather with a top embroidered with flowers of all colors. Ballerina flats? in yellow suede leather and a shopping bag of the same material and color, but braided. In her ears, two yellow and green floral pendants. New York's buildings. All together they admired the result in their reflection. "Divine!" said Stella. The three girls embraced group, happily and smiled to each other. "New York: We arrive!" exclaimed the Winx in chorus. Chapter 4: Agency of Models A flood of golden yellow taxis flowing slowly the long lively streets of the american metropolis, nests between the skyscraper of brilliant glass, high like the mountains. The Winx, nose glued to the windows, observed the panoramic with round eyes by wonderment. Have passed a week after Stella has received the invitations of Peter and, finally, Bloom, Flora and she where in New York. "Girls, I have the impression of living in a movie! Have you seen such spectacle?" exclaimed Stella, placing her attention look on a young girl with a superb dress of dots in lilac and white. "This village is full of color and of positive energy," answered Flora. "And it is also full of traffic," observed Bloom. "The apartment that we have is not much further," communicated Stella consulting the map in her smartphone. Bit by bit, the skyscraper gave placed to very basic buildings, certain colors, of others in bricks, with the complex systems of anti-fire ladders, that resembled of gigantic shooting stars. "How did you said that this block was called?" asked Flora to Stella. "'Soho.' It is the trendiest block of the city." search "SoHo, Manhattan" to see where the Winx were. in both Italian and French texts it called SoHo as "block" not as a "neighborhood." "Our apartment its close to the agency Perfect Red, the one which hired accepted Scarlett," precised Bloom seriously. "Are you worried?" Flora asked to her. "Well, I am not convinced for the fact that this agency do not select others than only models with red hair," answered Bloom. "It could be a commercial strategy hit," transmitted Stella. "I expect hope that it is that. But I have a strange presentiment..." concluded Bloom. In the meantime, the taxi have finally arrived. The house had a small stair at its front. Any buildings from there, was the Perfect Red. The taxi's chauffeur helped unloading the baggage. Two trolley bags of smaller dimension, for Bloom and Flora, and a third trolley, that was of a gigantic size, for Stella. Bloom gave her a reproachful look. three traveling bags being two big and one small. "Your suitcase is enormous, Stella. Do not you think that one like the other two would suffice?" "Oh no, you kidding? I could never leave it at home! This collection of suitcases its all brand new. I can not wait to try it!" "But it weighs a ton!" declared Flora trying to lift it. "In fact, I will have the need your help, girls. We will do it like this: I will carry two small, and you will carry the big suitcase together. Okay with you?" she asked to them and gave a wink. At that instant, a boy in tie suit proceeded to the front door. "Morning, you are from the real state agency?" she asked to him. "Yes, welcome. May I help with the baggage?" he offered. Bloom and Flora exchanged a strong look and handed over the suitcase of Stella. "What kindness!" they commented in chorus. The boy, panting of fatigue and cursing himself for offering his help to transport the heavy truck, conducted them finally to the first floor. Then he showed the apartment to the girls. "This place is superb fable!" exclaimed Stella looking all around. "And in fact is not that bad," replied Bloom and she collapsed, exhausted, in her comfortable armchair covered by violet velvet. Before her a tick carpet decorated of geometric motifs separated her from a flowered sofa. From the ceiling hung a chandelier in glass that resembled a gigantic artichoke, and at the wall old posters of police movies, a big colored patchwork that seemed 'Latin-American' and a sculpture in wood that represented a small theater of puppets. "Here are the rooms, any them with a private bathroom and a small terrace where it is possible to lunch or to sunbathe, if you will wish," explained the agent. "All seems perfect to me. Thanks," answered Stela, satisfied. Then the young man left. The Winx had a lot to do. They should decide what they would carry wear tomorrow in the runway. The first impression should must be the best possible, to later monitor Scarlett without seeming suspicious. Bloom opened the widow from the living room and looked at the exterior. "Isn't that there are only young girls with read hair that enter in the agency," she said to the others. "In fact, it is a little suspicious," replied Flora. "Tomorrow we will investigate. But for the moment I propose you all to choose our look," said Stella. Then she opened all the suitcases and inspected the different vestments spread on the beds, sofas and armchairs. Flora and Bloom observed her, partially between the surprise and fascination. For a moment the super fashion expert Winx Stella had selected a series of skirts and tops for her and to her friends. "You truly want us to put this?" asked Bloom pointing the lace mini-skirt that Stella had shown her. a checkered short skirt. "Those are kilts in traditional pattern, but in lace. It's a new element in fashion," explained Stella. "With those bodice in leather and mousseline, of the skirt's color, will be super trendy to us. Do trust in me!" "Yes, perhaps that you are right," done Bloom, gripping her skirt in geometric motif. Of Flora's, was rigorously of floral motif, of Stella was Scottish. "We could wear those ankle-boots in patent varnished leather," proposed Bloom afterwards, and handed to Stella a red pair. "Excellent idea! You know and do with the accessories." Bloom smiled and stretched out afterwards a pair to Flora: yellow sun. To her, the inverse, she had chosen a black pair. "And then..." resumed Bloom. "Shoulder bag in patent leather." Of one suitcase she picked three varnished bags matching the shoes. "At this stage it is missing a detail... any magnificent jewels!" said Flora. She reflected for an instant then took in hand a cloth sachet in which she assorted a crowd of colored crystals bracelets. "What you say about these? If we select match these of the skirts' colors, they will make a big impression on our wrist." "Wonderful, Flora! I pick those in the tones of red and fuchsia" said Stella. Bloom took another transparent, black and violet, while Stella chose a blue, yellow and green. As this part was not available for me to see in the Italian text, I could not confirm if Stella really picked 5 colors for herself and Flora none. "Girls, we have been very strong!" Stella congratulated, admiring the result. "Excellent job, but now it would be better to rest. Tomorrow the runway starts!" The girls smiled. They were impatient to be there! Two full pages with a Winx in each (Stella and Bloom). I don't have this image in wikia standards, so I have not uploaded it. Chapter 5: A Podium of Nightmares In front of the famous Fashion Museum was forming a long line of people dressed in the most eccentric styles which the Winx had never seen. It was those invited to the runway that would just begin. The Winx got off the taxi that took them from their house and hurried to enter. Two robust watchman verifying the invitations and sending back any that had no authorization to get in. Bloom stretched to one of the two the invitations given by Peter. The man made a sign to enter. "I beg of you," said it, indicating the corridor crowded in front of them. Many colors, of fabrics and perfumes, of tinkling bracelets, of hairstyles and hats were there. One true poetry to the admiring and curious eyes of Stella "Girls, you do not imagine to what extend which point I feel touched and happy of being here. This is a dream that becomes reality," she gasped. "There are more tastes here than in all the rest of the world." "Do not you think you are exaggerating?" asked Flora, and tried making her feet get down to earth. "get the feet down to earth" is similar to the English expression to get someone to be more reasonable/rational/not-dreamy. Then she added: "Hey, Bloom, would not it be Scarlett?" recognized the young girl which she had seen in a photo. "Yes, it seems to me that it is her." a mannequin with long dress reaching the feet, with double v neck, long sleeves and heels. The young girl walked with a friend. The two wore a black raincoat impermeable and had hurry. The Winx followed with the current of the crowd that flowed in the room, already half full. It was very big and held welcomed in its center a long podium with around it three seats of transparent Plexiglas. On the podium catwalk, it had the models that wore the sets outfits of the museum's collection. Plexiglas is 'Poly(methyl methacrylate)' also known as tough transparent thermoplastic and acrylic glass. "Wow! Wow!" Stella continued to repeat. "Stella!" somebody called behind her. "Peter! What a pleasure to see you," she said greeting a boy tall and thin, with a thick beard and piercing eyes, that are used to scrutinize things and people. He had an aspect a little neglected, but anything in his way of being and his dressing launched a thought that, actually, nothing in him had been left hazard chance. "I am happy that you came. Your blog is very interesting!" Stella jubilated. Bloom passed her hand in her hair. Henceforth to calm the ambitions of Stella was going to be very difficult. "Those are your consultants?" Peter asked at that instant, remarking that the three girls were dressed in perfect combination. "Oh, what an airhead. Well, sure, these are Bloom and Flora..." Bloom and Flora remained silently. the expression 'tête en l'air' (en: head in the air), used for someone distracted, is similar to the English 'airhead' for someone silly/foolish. By chance, Stella added: "Bloom is expert in accessories and Flora in jewelry." "Fantastic girls, you have one perfect team," commented Peter. "We worked a lot. But I will have you updated currents for any news," concluded Stella. "What are the latest new, Peter?" asked a male voice. He seemed a boy very different from Peter. Was more smaller and more muscled, with printed in his face an expression of someone that knows more far-ahead than others. With his washed torn jeans and his outfit in leather he had the air of feeling himself like a superhero: invincible. "I present to you Stella, Bloom and Flora, fashion bloggers. Girls, this is Mickey Ferreri, photographer." "Ravished of meeting you ladies fashion bloggers. Are you the news inside the milieu circle? I have never seen you. And I remember everyone," declared with a smile. "In fact yes," answered Stella. "The blog is online after any month solely, but we already had a lot of contacts." "Well. Contacts are everything in this job. Right, Peter?" asked him, gave a pat on the journalist's back. "Mickey, you on the other hand contrary, you are always in search for the scoop of the century? rhetorical question? "Always, my friend. You know that my objective is to get the most famous photography and the best payment of the world." "An ambitious objective," commented Bloom. "Without ambition we go nowhere," commented him. Then sent a look at the noisy watch that he wore around his wrist and took licence. "See you later, Peter. Girls, I hope that this will be the same for us." When he had gone away, Peter said: "Pay attention to such type. They will do no matter what to have a good scoop." But it was a superfluous recommendation. The Winx had understood well that Mickey must stay far from them... The girls went to grab a seat. The debut premier runway was to start. The lights of the room lowered and strong beam-lights enveloped the podium, ready to welcome the models. Suddenly a strong and very rhythmic music began. And the first set showed from behind the curtains. The Winx looked at her, admiringly: it was a tight outfit, sand color, no sleeve, no belt, neither any other accessory. Yet, above all, the attention was all of sudden captured by the model, a young girl very tall and slender, with a thick mane of red hair, straight and of a length just to the waistline, shiny like silk. "She is magnificent," commented Stella. "Yes. However we can not say the same thing of the set she wears," replied Bloom. "In fact its rather banal," observed Flora. But none of the three succeeded to concentrate further on her outfit. Actually, the eyes of all were pointed towards the model, on her and on those that followed. For the rest of the outfits, the runway served follows the same principle: dazzling models and sets of bad quality. Flora could not stop herself from commenting: "Stella, isn't this suppose to be one of the runways most important of the world?" "Yes. I assure you that the photos from the previous editions showed sets of all other genres: perfect cut, wonderful fabrics, unique combinations. Now this... What a delusion! They are so disappointing..." "And, however, nobody can get their eyes off from the models," added Bloom. "It is very strange," said Flora. "They have an air of being hypnotized. Me-likewise I can not hardly badly concentrate on the clothes." "We will see how it passes the next days," concluded Bloom. But the thing seemed to her more than suspicious... ---- ---- Part 2 with chapters from 6 to 10 will come soon! Category:Blog posts